The increasing use of computer graphics and pictoral displays (and the increasing resolution for the displays) poses a major problem for blind computer users. While word output from computers is accessible by braille output, with the aid of an Optacon optical-to-tactile converter or even with a audio output, access to complex graphics is virtually impossible. The development of a dynamic haptic display of such material is proposed. It would consist of a joy-stick controlled computer memory scan with a control on the joy-stick for an 8 to 1 software zoom and a 16 x 24 point tactile display (both electrotactile and vibrotactile arrays will be implemented and compared) over with which the user runs the fingertips of the left hand (haptic exploration).